Horses
by pastelstrawberry
Summary: One summer day the Farron family decides to hold a beach party along with all of their friends. What's more fun than riding horses down the beaches of New Bodhum? It turns out that one of them is terrified of horses, but it isn't who you think it is. FLight pairing and OC. Rated T for language. Please rate, review, and comment!
1. Chapter 1

It was around 6:00 a.m. that the alarm clock rang, its piercing buzz echoing loudly in the small and dark room. Lightning Farron rolled over and felt the body that lay next to her, wrapping her arms around and nuzzling into the warm neck of Oerba Yun Fang. The Pulsian woman moaned softly, turning her head to rest above the small woman's in her sleep. Lightning growled at the ring of the alarm clock that created a barrier between forcing herself to wake up and that extra five minutes of sleep. Quickly rolling over to silence the annoyance, she chose the extra five minutes.

Though Lightning had been awoken first, it was Fang who had begun to come around quicker. She slowly lifted her eyelids, adjusting her sight to the darkness of their bedroom. She turned to the window that was to the right of where she laid. The blinds were closed but no light intruded through the spaces, indicating that it was indeed still dark outside. Fang was more aware of her senses now. She squeezed her arms gently around her lover's tiny figure and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She smiled into hair, breathing in the sweet strawberry smell that she adored.

"Babe," she whispered quietly, softly shaking the woman below her. "I think it's time to get up." The soldier grunted. Fang shook a little harder, urging the strawberry blonde to wake. "Come on."

Unhappily, Lightning sat up on her pillow and made a pouting face down at Fang, one that she could not see but the woman could tell she was making the face anyway. Fang slid out of bed, shuffling across the carpet toward the door where the light switch was. She flipped on the lights, causing Lightning to moan and burry her face in the pillow.

Fang chuckled as she headed over to the soldier' side of the bed and yanked her arm, dragging her onto her feet. "See, love, this is why you really need more sleep." She placed a kiss on her lips and headed for the door.

Lightning ran her hand through her tangled locks and followed behind the taller woman. Fang had already descended down the stairs and was making her way toward the kitchen to the right. Lightning walked across the upper floor and opened the first door, poking her head in.

"Hey, get up," she demanded firmly. She could see the lump under the pink zebra covers shift slightly. With a blank expression on her face, she headed for the bed and placed her hands on the body to shove it off of the other side. A shriek came from the girl who slammed onto the floor with a thud. Her brunette bedhead emerged from the mess as she yanked the blankets off in annoyance.

"What the hell was that for?" the fifteen year old girl asked. Lightning giggled to herself when she saw the look on her youngest sister's face in the light of the hallway.

"Wakey, wakey!" she called into the dark with a cheerful voice. "You know, some people actually get up before the sun rises."

"Hah, you're one to talk since it usually takes a team effort from Serah, Fang, and I to pull you out of bed most mornings. Jesus Christ can't a girl sleep?"

"Not today when we have party preparations to get to. Get dressed so we can go throw hay."

Lightning turned to run out of the room, barely dodging the Hello Kitty pillow that flew toward the back of her head. She headed to the left and sauntered down the staircase. Serah and Snow were already awake and eating breakfast. Fang handed her a bottle of a Starbucks vanilla Frappuccino as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. She leaned over to kiss her on the lips. "Thanks, hon."

"So, who exactly is coming to the party this afternoon?" Fang asked cheerfully.

"Everyone from NORA, Hope, Vanille, Sazh, and a few of Lightning's friends," Snow answered with a mouthful of food. Lightning rolled her eyes at his bad manners, causing Serah to giggle slightly. A few moments later, Electra emerged from the upper floor, rubbing her eyes and struggling to put on a pair of rubber polka-dotted muck boots over her pajama pants. "It's too goddamn early for this."

Lightning smirked. "Well, I'm not feeding Dolly, so if you want to let the poor pony starve then go ahead." Electra groaned and threw her head back, stomping into the kitchen and slumping against the counter next to the refrigerator. The oldest sister headed out and into the living room, heading for the back door to slip on her cowboy boots. The house was eerily quiet to Lightning, but it was comfortable to those who were only half-awake. She wore only shorts and a baggy white t-shirt, but the summer air was already warm.

The two Farrons walked around the pool and out further into the paddocks toward the tiny barn. Three large, dark figures stood huddled in the shadows of the shed. The second biggest horse nickered gently and headed toward Lightning. The soldier smiled and rubbed the mare between the ears. She could make out the chestnut colored patches that covered the head, neck, and belly and some parts of her behind. The smallest horse headed toward Electra, nudging her hands and following her with impatience. The horses were obviously starving for their breakfast.

The third mare, ironically named Fang, stood alone in the shadows, not moving a step. Her black Arabian coat blended into the darkness of the land and sky. Though most people who met the family assumed that the horse was named after the Oerban, she was not. Lightning forced a painful smile at the thought of the old memories and the horse that once belonged to a close friend, one who was no longer in the world.

"Dolly, over here," Electra called in a shrill baby voice, coaxing the mare over with the shaking of the pellets in the bucket. Lightning headed into the feed room and scooped the feed into Candy's bucket. The mare rudely barged in and shoved her head into the bucket. She rolled her eyes at the horse and set the bucket on the ground. Returning to the feed room, she poured the feed for the other horse and brought it outside, setting it on the ground for her to eat. She laid her hand on the mare's neck. She flinched and her skin twitched at the contact, but allowed her to continue to pet her. Lightning was the only person who was even allowed to come near her.

The mares were fed and the sisters made their way back into the comfort of their house. The family began to get dressed and ready for the day of setting up and organizing their celebration.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody~! Ichigo is here! This chapter is really short and there will be more, but this was just a demo since this is my first time uploading to . FLight! This pairing is my otp 5ever ^_^ I apologize if my writing and grammar is really bad throughout this...I had an idea and am writing this at 1:00 in the morning! I'll edit this I promise! Rate, review, and comment please. Thanks~~! **


	2. Author's Note: Please Read

Author's Note

I figured the story would probably be a confusing story for some people since I have this little FLight world in my mind that no one else knows about. So to explain some things:

Lightning got the horse, Candy, way back when she was like 10 years old.

Lightning and Fang have been together for two and a half years.

Electra is one of my OCs. She is a blood sister to Serah and Lightning. Her real name is Sierra, but like Lightning, she changed her name. She is actually four years younger than Lightning (who is 29 in this), but has been dead since Lightning was 18 and somehow Light managed to kill the person who killed Electra, reviving her. She is physically 15 years old but in reality is 25. I JUST REALIZED THESE YEARS DON'T MAKE SENSE BUT WHO CARES REALLY.

The point is I have another story that is based on Lightning's teenage years. That is where Electra comes from. The story is based off of a game called Wizard101 and it sounds childish but the story isn't. It was originally meant to be a crossover fanfiction between Wizard101 and Final Fantasy 13, but it turned out to be just…a Wizard101…book. Yeah, it's not a fanfiction anymore. It's a book lol. But in my little FLight world the events are a crossover of the two.

You'd understand if you were me. Sorry if I'm confusing.

So some of you want to know who is scared of horses, right? Yeah, you'll see (:

-Ichigo.


End file.
